Just You and Me
by mii's latte
Summary: Mari tenggelam bersama sampai titik terdalam dari lautan. -UkSey-


_Mari tenggelam bersama sampai titik terdalam dari lautan._

* * *

**Just You and Me**

**Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Written by Mii-Chan**

* * *

Suara desiran ombak memecahkan keheningan malam ini. Angin malam yang berhembus serasa menusuk tulang; juga menyapu lembut surai milik kedua insan yang kini tengah membisu diatas tumpukkan pasir putih.

Tak ada yang bersuara diantara mereka. Hanya ada suara butiran pasir yang dimainkan oleh pemuda bersurai pirang dengan tangan kirinya.

─_Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tangan milik gadis bersurai hitam kecokelatan itu._

Sebuah senyuman kecil terpahat jelas di wajah sang gadis kala dirinya menatap kanvas biru tua yang diwarnai oleh ribuan-bahkan jutaan titik-titik putih yang bersinar.

Bintang.

Bintang bersinar menerangi gelapnya malam yang sunyi ini. Bahkan menjadi penerangan untuk kedua insan yang kini tengah asik memandangi lautan di malam hari.

Sesekali pemuda bersurai pirang itu melirik sang gadis pemilik surai hitam kecokelatan. pemuda itu tertawa kecil memandangi wajah sang gadis yang sedang tersenyum; pipi gadis itu sedikit merona. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan dengan imajinasinya yang luar biasa.

Pemuda itu menampakkan senyum tipis. Dirinya tahu bahwa sang gadis tidak melihatnya. Manik cokelatnya masih berfokus terhadap objek pengamatannya.

.

Gadis itu tersenyum sembari mengobseravasi lautan serta langit malam. Sesekali memandang jutaan titik bersinar yang tersebar di langit dengan tangan kanannya.

─_Karena__ tangan kirinya masih menggenggam erat tangan milik pemuda disampingnya._

Ia kembali menatap kanvas biru itu; mencoba mendapatkan fakta tersirat dari sekian juta titik-titik yang bersinar. Gadis itu menangkap objek seperti sebuah coretan putih yang terlukis jelas di langit.

Tunggubukankah itu adalah bintang jatuh?

Berhenti menatap langit, sang gadis bertanya kepada pemuda pemilik surai pirang yang sedari tadi membisu disampingnya.

"Kalau ada bintang jatuh, apa permohonan yang kamu inginkan, Arthur?" Adalah sebuah pertanyaan sederhana yang dilontarkan dari sang gadis untuk seorang personifikasi Britania Raya; Arthur Kirkland.

Yang ditanya segera menoleh ke arah sang gadis. Ia hanya memasang wajah yang agak bingung. Detik berikutnya, senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah sang pemuda.

"Tentu saja aku ingin menjadi Raja Bajak laut yang terkenal sampai penjuru dunia serta menguasai seluruh lautan di bumi ini!" Arthur dengan percaya diri menjawab pertanyaan sang gadis. Ia terkekeh kecil mendengar jawabannya. Dia sudah mengenal kepribadian seorang Arthur Kirkland.

"Oh ya, dan apa permohonanmu, Michelle?" Personifikasi negara Seychelles ditanya balik oleh Arthur. Arthur sangat ingin mengetahui permintaan gadisnya dan berharap dapat memenuhinya. Arthur masih menunggu jawabannya.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya kemudian ia tersenyum lebar dan berkata; "Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersamamu, Arthur." Sebuah jawaban klise yang diucapkan sang gadis. Arthur tercengang akan jawaban dari gadisnya tersebut. Apakah ia tak salah dengar?

Arthur tersenyum lalu berkata; "Permohonanmu akan dikabulan, nona." Arthur berdiri dari tempatnya. Ia menggendong sang gadis ala _bridal style_ kemudian membawanya ke laut. Arthur terus berjalan sampai air laut membasahi dadanya. Tak peduli dengan dinginnya air laut. Ia ingin bersama dengan Michelle. Biarkan dia bersama gadis itu untuk malam ini saja.

_Karena esok ia tak kan bisa menyapa mentari pagi di pantai ini lagi._

"Michelle... Tutup matamu dan tahan nafasmu. Aku akan berlari sampai titik terdalam dari lautan."

Arthur membisikkan permintaan sederhana pada Michelle; agar ia tidak melepas genggamannya walau titik terdalam lautan telah tercapai.

Deburan ombak seakan tidak menghendaki Arthur yang keinginannya sudah bulat.

Tiada lagi tantangan yang mampu menahan Arthur.

Karena ia akan membawa Michelle ke tempat di mana waktu adalah selamanya, hanya untuk malam ini.

_Karena hanya malam ini__mereka mengukir sejarah cinta di pantai ini._

_._

_._

.

Einded.

**Note author:** fic ini persembahan untuk review fic saya yang FraSeyUk. Ada yang minta UkSey. Yowes, saya bikin mumpung lagi banyak ide. Terinspirasi banget sama langit malam di pantai. Fic ini juga saya persembahkan untuk teman sekelas saya yang nge-otpin ini pair. Akhir kata saya ucapan terima kasih,

** Mii-Chan**


End file.
